John Orchard
300px|right|thumb|Playing Sergeant Walters in a Hogan Heroes' episode John Orchard (November 15, 1928 (Kennington, London) — November 3, 1995 (Beckham, Kent)) was a British-born character actor who most famous role was playing the character "Ugly" John in several early episodes of the American television series M*A*S*H. He has also appeared in such television shows as Combat!, Twelve O'Clock High, The Man from U.N.C.L.E., Hogan's Heroes, Jericho, The Time Tunnel, The Beverly Hillbillies, Mannix, Daniel Boone, Switch, Baretta and Remington Steele. John has also appeared in such movies as I Believe in You, King Rat, Ice Station Zebra, The Split, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Capone, Gus, The Letter and Rustlers' Rhapsody. He died on November 3, 1995 in Beckenham, Kent. Filmography * Rustlers' Rhapsody (1985) * The Letter (1982) (TV) * Gus (1976) * Capone (1975) * That Man Bolt (1973) * Columbo: Dagger of the Mind (1972) (TV) * Madame Sin (1972) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Raid on Rommel (1971) * The Revolutionary (1970) * The Split (1968) (uncredited) * Ice Station Zebra (1968) * The Thomas Crown Affair (1968) (uncredited) * King Rat (1965) * Strange Bedfellows (1965) * The Feminine Touch (1956) * The Gentle Gunman (1952) * I Believe in You (1952) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Remington Steele playing "Albert Hoskins" in episode: "Sting of Steele" (episode # 1.21) 5 April 1983 * M*A*S*H playing "MP Muldoon" in episode: "Captains Outrageous" (episode # 8.13) 10 December 1979 * Baretta playing "Timmy" in episode: "Hot Horse" (episode # 4.11) 4 January 1978 * Disneyland playing "Pemberton Captain" in episode: "Gus" (episode # 24.1) September 1977 * Switch playing "Coffey" in episode: "The Pirates of Tin Pan Alley" (episode # 2.1) 21 September 1976 * Cannon playing "Dolfe" in episode: "Kelly's Song" (episode # 4.1) 11 September 1974 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Joe Quillan" in episode: "Murder with a Golden Touch" (episode # 6.20) 29 January 1974 * Search playing "Craig" in episode: "The Packagers" (episode # 1.23) 11 April 1973 * M*A*S*H playing "Capt. 'Ugly Jack' Black" in episode: "Showtime" (episode # 1.24) 25 March 1973 * M*A*S*H playing "Capt. 'Ugly Jack' Black" in episode: "Sticky Wicket" (episode # 1.21) 4 March 1973 * M*A*S*H playing "Capt. 'Ugly Jack' Black" in episode: "The Army-Navy Game" (episode # 1.20) 25 February 1973 * M*A*S*H playing "Capt. 'Ugly Jack' Black" (uncredited) in episode: "Sometimes You Hear the Bullet" (episode # 1.17) 28 January 1973 * M*A*S*H playing "Capt. 'Ugly Jack' Black" in episode: "Henry, Please Come Home" (episode # 1.9) 19 November 1972 * M*A*S*H playing "Capt. 'Ugly Jack' Black" in episode: "Cowboy" (episode # 1.8) 12 November 1972 * Gunsmoke playing "Taylor" in episode: "Sarah" (episode # 18.6) 16 October 1972 * M*A*S*H playing "Capt. 'Ugly Jack' Black" in episode: "The Moose" (episode # 1.5) 15 October 1972 * M*A*S*H playing "Capt. 'Ugly Jack' Black" in episode: "Chief Surgeon Who?" (episode # 1.4) 8 October 1972 * M*A*S*H playing "Capt. 'Ugly Jack' Black" in episode: "Requiem for a Lightweight" (episode # 1.3) 1 October 1972 * M*A*S*H playing "Capt. 'Ugly Jack' Black" in episode: "Pilot" (episode # 1.1) 17 September 1972 * The Persuaders! playing "Gregor" in episode: "The Man in the Middle" (episode # 1.14) 17 December 1971 * The Young Rebels playing "Sgt. Atkins" in episode: "Stalemate" (episode # 1.10) 22 November 1970 * Daniel Boone playing "British Corporal" in episode: "Perilous Passage" (episode # 6.14) 15 January 1970 * Daniel Boone playing "Perkins" in episode: "The Traitor" (episode # 6.6) 30 October 1969 * The Mod Squad playing "M.P." in episode: A Seat by the Window" (episode # 1.16) 15 April 1969 * It Takes a Thief playing "Sergeant-Major" in episode: "The Funeral Is on Mundy" (episode # 2.20) 11 March 1969 * Mannix playing "Wish" in episode: "All Around the Money Tree" (episode # 2.20) 22 February 1969 * Daniel Boone playing "Sergeant Malcolm" in episode: "Bickford's Bridge" (episode # 5.18) 20 February 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain Sears" in episode: "My Favorite Prisoner" (episode # 4.18) 25 January 1969 * Get Smart playing "Snead" in episode: Run, Robot, Run" (episode # 3.23) 16 March 1968 * Cimarron Strip playing "Limey Pine" in episode: "The Judgment" (episode # 1.15) 4 January 1968 * Daniel Boone playing "British Sergeant" in episode: "The King's Shilling" (episode # 4.6) 19 October 1967 * The Beverly Hillbillies playing "Customs Inspector" in episode: "The Clampetts in London" (episode # 6.2) 13 September 1967 * Mission: Impossible playing "Maharis" in episode: "The Widow" (episode # 2.1) 10 September 1967 * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Heathcliffe" in episode: "The Kooky Spook Affair" (episode # 1.29) 11 April 1967 * Daniel Boone playing "British Sergeant" in episode: "Delo Jones" (episode # 3.23) 2 March 1967 * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Boarherden" in episode: "The Fountain of Youth Affair" (episode # 1.20) 7 February 1967 * The Time Tunnel playing "Engelard" in episode: "Revenge of Robin Hood" (episode # 1.16) 30 December 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Billett" in episode: "Klink's Rocket" (episode # 2.14) 16 December 1966 * The Baron playing "Marvin" in episode: "The Maze" (episode # 1.12) 14 December 1966 * Jericho playing "Actor" in episode: "The Loot of All Evil" (episode # 1.11) 1 December 1966 * The Big Valley playing "Banks" in episode: "Barbary Red" (episode # 1.21) 16 February 1966 * I Spy playing "Gavin" in episode: "Affair in T'Sien Cha" (episode # 1.14) 29 December 1965 * Daniel Boone playing "Stone" in episode: "Perilous Journey" (episode # 2.13) 16 December 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Sergeant Walters" in episode: "The Prisoner's Prisoner" (episode #1.6) 22 October 1965 * Disneyland playing "Jason, the Butler" in episode: "The Further Adventures of Gallegher: The Daily Press vs. City Hall" (episode # 12.3) 10 October 1965 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Forrest" in episode: "The Gazebo in the Maze Affair" (episode # 1.27) 5 April 1965 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "Lieutenant Wilson" in episode: "The War and Eric Kurtz" (episode # 2.17) 5 March 1965 * The Rogues playing "Lawrence Creighton" in episode: "The Laughing Lady of Luxor" (episode # 1.23) 21 February 1965 * The Further Adventures of Gallegher playing "Jason, the Butler" in episode: "The Daily Press vs. City Hall" (episode # 1.3) 1 January 1965 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Philip Fraser" in episode: "The Suspected" (episode # 1.13) 18 December 1965 * The Rogues playing "Mike Wetherby" in episode: "House of Cards" (episode # 1.5) 11 October 1965 * Combat! playing "Robin" in episode: "What Are the Bugles Blowin' For?: Part 1" (episode # 2.25) 3 March 1964 External links * Wikipedia biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * John Orchard at the Internet Movie Database Orchard, JohnOrchard, JohnOrchard, JohnOrchard, JohnOrchard, JohnOrchard, JohnOrchard, John